


have i mentioned today how lucky i am to be in love with you?

by swimthewholeriogrande



Series: If I Can Make There, I'll Make It Anywhere [5]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Sex, Boys In Love, First Time, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-03 03:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimthewholeriogrande/pseuds/swimthewholeriogrande
Summary: Title from The Schmuel Song in The Last Five Years





	have i mentioned today how lucky i am to be in love with you?

**Author's Note:**

> Title from The Schmuel Song in The Last Five Years

For all their talk, it didn't happen for weeks. 

They were so busy trying to spend every second with each other outside of their countless other responsibilities that Jack and Davey didn't have time to plan a night alone. Davey was starting to think it'd never happen; he kept waking up hard and panting, dreams spinning out of control, but there was never any time. It wasn't exactly the sort of thing he wanted to do on the roof. 

Then after three pent-up weeks Jack murmured that he'd found somewhere private, and put Racetrack in charge for the night, and why didn't Davey just follow him? Turns out Jack's connections with Medda ran deeper than Davey had thought; the theatre was closed for Good Friday, and Jack had a room there he sometimes slept in when he was working too late for the lodging house curfew. He'd even lit a candle - it was a sweet gesture in a bit of a tip of a room - and the bed was still and inviting. 

"What else you been hiding from me?" Davey laughed in disbelief as soon as he stepped in. Jack, leaning against the doorframe, smiled cockily and shrugged. 

"Think this is the last thing, baby." He moved closer. "Y'like it?" 

"It's perfect." And it was. There was no possible chance of them being interrupted or heard, so when Jack wrapped his arms around Davey and rocked slowly, teasingly against his ass he let himself sigh and melt backwards. The candle seemed to gutter; Jack's teeth traced the side of his neck, and then the other boy whispered, very softly, 

"Let me see you, Davey." 

That was all the encouragement he needed. Davey was naked in what may have been record speed while Jack was still kicking off the last of his clothes, already half-hard just from the request. Jack pulled a little bottle out of his pocket from the ground; it was full of some opaque liquid, and he looked a little bashful now. 

"It's, uh, stuff like oil." He was blushing. "So it don't hurt you when we..." 

Davey's breath came out of him in a rush and he froze in place on the edge of the bed. He hadn't thought about it hurting - about the gravity of what they were going to do - and suddenly he felt incredibly exposed. He crossed his arms over his chest and ducked his head. "Oh," he said, his voice sounding small to his own ears, and in a flash Jack was beside him.

"Hey, it's alright." Jack fumbled earnestly for his hand. "We don't gotta do anything. You want to stop, you say the word. S'just me, Davey."

"It's just you." Davey repeated, and Jack's mouth curled into a smile. He slid off the bed and onto his knees in front of Davey.

"How bout we start small, okay?" His breath ghosted over the insides of Davey's thighs, and Davey's cock stirred back to interest. "Relax, baby." Jack ducked his head and pressed a kiss to the crook of Davey's hip, and Davey finally relaxed.

"Can you -" he started, and Jack's mouth was on him within seconds, swallowing Davey down and then drawing back agonizingly slowly. After a few minutes if this Davey grabbed at his shoulders with sudden ferocity, cursing.

"I don't want to come like this." He ran his thumb over the bulge in Jack's cheek and shuddered, already doubting his own words. "I want it when we're...when you're, inside. If you want to, I mean -"

Jack swirled his tongue one last time and pulled off, his grin downright devilish. "Don't mean you can't come now, too." He sucked, hard, and hummed, and - 

"But I - shit!" Davey came in a rush, his body bowing with the force of it, and Jack drew off almost reluctantly, swallowing in a satisfied sort of way. 

He promptly sat on Davey's lap, straddling his thighs, and pushed him until Davey was flat on his back. Davey's head was spinning; he let Jack manhandle him into lying down properly with his head on the pillow, hid cock so sensitive the slight movement made him buck helplessly, and tried to remember how to breathe.

He closed his eyes for a moment, feeling a stupid pleased smile spread across his face, and heard the familiar sound of Jack stroking himself. "You alright?" the other boy asked gently, and Davey reached out and took Jack's cock in hand.

"Yep." he said, mock-casual and twisting his wrist, and Jack grunted and started to thrust against his leg.

"Do you want to..."

Davey's eyes shot open and he saw Jack looking at him with sudden concern. "I do!" he said quickly, meaning it, "but I'm not sure how to - how do you want me?"

Jack groaned; his hips stuttered against Davey's thigh. "Like this. I want to see your pretty face," he growled. "I need to see you."

His hands went to Davey's hips and dragged him further under Jack, skin sliding with the sweat they'd accumlated, far down enough that Davey was caged by the other boy's frame; Jack's arms flexed with cords of muscle and Davey, even though he'd just come, felt his cock stir.

He bit down hard on Jack's neck and ground upwards. "Now, Jack," he hissed impatiently, and Jack's moan turned into an affectionate chuckle. He leaned over, his cock leaving a shining trail of precum on Davey's stomach, and retrieved the bottle.

As soon as Jack twisted the cap open, though, Davey tensed. He got that feeling of realness, of intense anticipation again, and Jack noticed and kissed him again, softer.

"I love you," he promised, "we can go as slow as you need."

"I love you too." Davey swallowed and let Jack lift his hips and bend one of his legs up between them; as soon as Jack's rough, slick finger traced his hole, he forgot when and why he'd been anxious.

"Fu-uck." he gasped, the feeling so foreign it took his breath away, "that's -"

Jack huffed out a laugh. "It ain't even in yet," he murmured, but he conceded and pushed his finger in in one smooth movement - and Davey clenched around it instinctively, hissing at the dull sting.

Jack kissed and bit down the side of his neck, humming comfortingly. "S'okay, baby." He let Davey push his face into his shoulder and used his other hand to work Davey's flagging erection. "It'll feel nice."

Davey shuddered and sighed as Jack's finger pushed in deeper; it wasn't entirely unpleasant as the ache normalised, but he didn't feel the pleasure he'd expected until -

His body jackknifed, throwing his head back instinctively, and he let out a shout when Jack hit a spot that sent electricity through every vein. Jack grinned, teeth against Davey's pulse point, and kept pumping his finger in and out. "There it is," he said, almost smugly, "good?"

"Don't stop," Davey demanded, and Jack obligingly added another finger. He twisted his wrist and hit the spot again, over and over, until Davey was trembling. Jack's facade began to falter; by the time he'd reached three fingers, his breathing was ragged, eyes dark and wide. 

"Alright." He withdrew his fingers suddenly and Davey felt unspeakably empty. "Let's - you're ready."

They shared a look; the room felt very small suddenly. Davey nodded, a promise and Jack took his other knee and spread his legs wide, bending them until he could settle in between. He took himself in hand - Davey could see that he was shaking, maybe from nerves or arousal or both - and pressed the head of his cock against Davey's hole. "Relax," he murmured, and Davey did, and Jack pushed in.

It wasn't the same easy slide as the fingers had been - Jack felt huge inside him as inch by inch pressed in, and Davey's mouth fell open at the sensation. It stung, but not enough to ask Jack to stop. No, just enough that it added an edge to his pleasure, and caused his eyes to water. When he looked up at Jack, the other boy looked like he was going to explode with the effort of moving slow, until finally - after what seemed like forever - his hips pressed against Davey's ass. 

"Okay," Jack gritted out, gorgeous above Davey, "I won't move until you're ready." 

Davey shifted, trying to get used to the feeling. He could feel Jack against that magic spot inside, and he wanted so badly to feel that electricity and Jack looked so beautiful, so powerful, and he was so, so in love. Instinctively Davey jerked, pushing himself back on Jack, and Jack half-yelped. 

"I'm ready," Davey pleaded, "come on, Jack, please -"

The noise that came out of Jack was downright savage as he began to move. The delicious drag of his cock inside Davey made him writhe, drawing furrows in Jack's back with his nails, that dull pain forgotten as Jack thrust smoothly in and out. "You're perfect," Jack panted non-stop as Davey groaned and trembled, his legs pressing tight around Jack's pelvis "You're so fucking good, feels so good, Davey." 

Davey's body jerked and shook, his cock thrusting against nothing. He wanted to close his eyes, but he couldn't miss Jack's lithe form working over him, the exhilaration on his face. He reached up and dragged Jack down to kiss him; he was going to come for the second time that night any moment, but he just needed a little more, and when Jack's hand drifted down and stroked him he was - 

Davey nearly passed out with the force of his orgasm, collapsing into the mattress as his eyes rolled back and heat took over every nerve in his body; Jack stroked him through it and kept thrusting into him, the sensitivity making Davey cry out, until Jack suddenly pulled out and came on Davey's stomach with a snarl. 

They lay in silence for a minute, both breathing hard, Jack draped over Davey's torso. Finally Davey pushed weakly at him. "Gotta clean up," he said dazedly, and Jack's head shot up. 

"That's all you got t'say?" he said indignantly, and Davey laughed, running his fingers through Jack's hair. 

"Sssh. It was - it was incredible. And I loved it. I love you." 

"I love you too." Jack kissed Davey's chest. "Did I tell you we got all weekend here?"

Davey's eyes widened involuntarily. "You didn't."

"So, no rush." Jack laid his head above Davey's heart. "You and me have all the time in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
